Mourning Cry
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Naruto has had a secret for so long, and now the secret is no longer forced upon him and the one he loves... but as so much before, when life seems too good... something takes it away...


**This is a one-shot… I don't own Naruto but THE PLOT IS MINE…. Read important AN at end, got important shit in it.**

Naruto was excited; he clutched the scroll in his fist and grinned a fox like grin at Tsunade, tucking the scroll in his jacket.

"You're going to explain everything to Sasuke while we go fetch him?" Naruto asked softly, not wanting to speak to loudly in case he shattered the delicate excitement that wrapped around him, holding him in a dreamlike state of peace.

_Finally… finally they would be free…_

"Yes, but as you know, you're going to have to explain to the rest of the team _after_ you retrieve him, or it will be suspicious." The hokage said, smiling at the sheer joy that radiated from the one she considered a little brother. "And Sasuke should be there near the end, so don't take too long."

Naruto gave another fox like grin as a knock sounded on her door. She waited a moment – anything to get out of the paperwork – and called out permission to enter.

Sasuke entered the room, smirking at Naruto and bowing respectfully at Tsunade. It had been seven months since Naruto discovered a counter to the snake bastards seal, and then he had quiet literally freed Sasuke from a trance like state. He was happy to have his aniki back.

_Aniki…_ Naruto smirked, going to get the rest of the 'team'

~888~

The fight was nothing hectic, as his impromptu team – Kiba, Hanita, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto himself – were fighting against Kisame and Itachi; Naruto trying to get to the elder Uchiha but it seemed that Kisame was doing his damn best to stop the fox container.

Frustrated, Naruto did a hand signal and Kisame found himself surrounded by the team, sans Naruto. Naruto grinned widely, eyes dancing as he ran towards Itachi; he could see the confusion on the elder Uchiha's face, and simply reached into his jacket, winking at Itachi as he pulled a the small scroll out-

Shouts filled the air and Naruto saw Itachi's eyes widen before he felt an excruciating pain explode from his mid-section. Naruto looked down, saw the fish man's strange sword shredding through him, he looked up and smiled at Itachi before he fell forward, coughing up blood.

He didn't see Itachi move, but suddenly there was a startled scream and Naruto heard a thump. The scroll fell from his fingers and he turned his head to see a mangled Kisame laying a little away from him eyes wide and staring.

Cool hands moved him, turning him and Naruto smiled as the face of his Itachi came into view. The elder Uchiha picked up the scroll and opened it, reading it as Naruto waited for the fox to do its usual magic healing.

Nothing happened; Naruto coughed and Itachi's eyes snapped towards him, brows furrowed. Naruto saw his eyes widen minutely, and a long fingered hand pulled at his shredded jacket.

"…no…" the single word was pained, and Naruto felt the arms tightening around him, holding him closer. "…you can not leave me… I do not care if the seal is broken…" The order was pained, desperation lapsed into each syllable; Naruto groaned softly as he was lifted, his arm wrapping weakly around Itachi's neck, realizing why he was not healing.

"Don't be silly… Ita-san…. You won't be alone… you're… free now… and you don't… have to hurt Sasuke anymore…" Naruto found it harder and harder to breath; he felt the blood rising in his throat, felt it running down his chin.

"But I want you." The words were simple, yet the made Naruto's heart ache more than the gaping wound in his gut ever could.

"You… already have… me…"

The bubble they seemed to have slipped into suddenly was shattered, by an enraged scream.

"Let him GO!"

"Sakura, NO!"

The voices were loud, the hurt Naruto's head. He whimpered as Itachi layed him down, standing to face the charging pinkette.

"Sak…ura… no…"

Naruto whispered clutching at Itachi's robe."

~888~

Sasuke raced through the trees, mind reeling as he replayed the meeting over and over again in his head…

"_Itachi is innocent, of all charges, and is undercover to find the real man."_

"_LIES! I was there!"_

"_He was with Naruto…"_

He remembered the shock of hearing that, then the feeling of betrayal, but then she had explained.

"_your brother and Naruto have been in a relationship of sorts since he was seven, back then nothing put platonic love… so when Danzo had ordered silence, with a threat of Itachi's life, Naruto was silenced."_

"_Then why now…?"_

"_Because I have executed Danzo on account of treason. Was a quiet affair, but Ibiki had fun."_

All this time, Itachi had been innocent, all this hate and anger he had clung to over the years, useless… and Naruto…

He had never understood why Naruto had hated him at first, why he always started at times…

He was seeing his brother in him…. And it had taken a long time to get past the haunting resemblance, the pain of being reminded of the one he loved…

"_They are going to retrieve him now… these are the co-ordinates." _

He had left as fast as he could, left as though demons were hounding his trail. He had to get there.

He was nearing the clearing when he heard the shout, and felt his blood run cold.

"Sakura NO!"

"Sak…ura…no…"

He stopped in a tree just before the clearing and watched with wide eyes.

Naruto lay on his side, blood everywhere, clutching at the elder Uchiha's robe; Itachi standing, not moving from before the downed fox; Sakura charging, a long blade clutched in her hand.

Itachi didn't move.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed, charging into the clearing and slamming into Sakura.

But it was too late; Itachi stood, looking down at the blade buried deeply into his chest, going through the heart with a precision only a medi-nin could predict.

Naruto gave a weak sob as Itachi fell to his knees, turning so he fell onto his back next to the blond.

"You… bast..ard… how dare… you… no… you can't… you bast.. Bastard…" Naruto sobbed weakly as he pushed himself up only to collapse again. Itachi looked at him, eyes black as he looked on. He lifted a hand, ran his fingers down the others nose before reaching and taking the sobbing mans hand.

"I can not let you leave me… so I'm coming with you…"

Everyone in the clearing stared in shock as Sasuke angrily pushed a confused Sakura roughly away from him, stood and walked over to the two people. He picked up the scroll as he walked by it, tossing it towards a gaping Kiba.

He knelt down between the two most constant people in his life – never mind that one had been nothing more than a goal to kill – and gently picked up their already clasped hands.

"You both are idiots…" he whispered, fighting back the hot tears that were desperate to break free. "You guys just had to go and die when you're finally free." Sasuke said with a shaky smile; he was a long way from over all the hatred he had built up over the years, but he would do his damn best for Naruto… especially in what was obviously his final 'hour'. He brought the two hands up to his lips and pressed them there, the tears still fighting to be free.

Naruto let loose a shaky laugh when Itachi gave a hacking cough and stilled suddenly, eyes closed. Sasuke was thrown back from the force of Naruto rolling onto his front and crawling half onto his brother.

"No! Bastard you can't die yet, please don't leave me to die alone, plea-" he was cut off by lips, and his blue eyes widened as he saw glazed black eyes looking at him.

"I would not let myself die first, because it would mean you die alone, my fox."

Naruto started to smile when the words registered. "b-but then… you-"

He was cut off by blood chocking him, his eyes went wide and he stared desperately into his loves eyes, blood seeping forth and staining the older boys pale skin, dripping onto smiling lips.

"Sleep, Naru, I will join you shortly." He whispered, wrapping an arm around the blonds mangled waist. Pulling a pained gasp before the blond coughed violently, his face pressed into Itachi's neck; but he forced his face up, looking into coal black as the light left his blue eyes.

Itachi gave a strangled cry as he burying his face into the silky blond hair in front of him, taking shuddering breaths. He breathed in the pure sent of his one love, a scent untainted by the blood stained air; it was a rich wild smell, one that lulled Itachi into unconsciousness, letting his head fall back with a soft thunk, eyes staring blankly to the heavens.

Sasuke watched, silent tears falling sluggishly from usually coal black eyes, now shuringan was activated, for even as they were gone and dead, he wanted to remember every detail of their love for each other, so obvious and strong, that he doubted it would fade past death.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, everyone gasped as Naruto's wound glowed a weary read, the scent of chakra suddenly hitting them hard. Sasuke was scared for a moment that Kyuubi had broken free and would start a rampage; but all that happened, the glowing read chakra swept into the hazy image of a nine-tailed fox, before it gently circled the two bodies, seeming to sniff them.

They watched as the figure sat back on its hunches, before throwing its head back and howling; the howl was so full of pain and longing, so sad and heart-breaking that Sasuke could hold back no more. He crawled towards his brothers – one by birth, and one in all but blood – before crouching next to the still howling shadow, pressing his body down before the two, as though he were praying, and let loose his own cry of pain, the tears running freely and hot against his skin, as he mourned the loss of two who had had to fight for everything, had to hide forever, and then, when life was giving them what they wanted most of all…

It ended them both.

Everyone present – even Sakura – had silent tears running down their faces as they listened to the two mourning cries.

Mourning those they held closest of all, as they had the ones they loved beyond even death.

**Meh, yeah as I mentioned at the top, this is an important notice; this story can be seen as its own one-shot OR you can create your own story using this idea AS LONG AS you give me credidation for the fic plot and idea. Coz, this is **_**my**_** idea; I have not read anything like this, nor have I heard about anyting like this. So there. Hope you enjoyed, if you wanna use this idea drop me a PM or review and I'll put in my profile you're names and such. And titels. Hope to find some good stories with this idea, love you lot, REVIEW!**

**Love lisa.**


End file.
